13th member of EXO
by khansa
Summary: Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja terjadi penambahan member EXO? Apakah semua member dapat menerima? Dan bagaiman pula karakter member baru itu? YAOI/BL All member


First fanfiction that i write

13th member of EXO K

Part 1

Hari Rabu yang tenang, pagi pagi D.O sang eomma exo k sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia pun segera melaksanakan kebiasaanya yang paling utama sebagai member exo, apalagi kalau bukan memasak sarapan pagi. Karena kita semua tahu tidak mungkin member lain menggantikan tugas sang eomma.

Suho sang leader seperti kita ketahui hanya bisa memasak ramyeon dan tidak mungkin pula setiap hari member exo makan ramyeon. Sementara duo happy virus sangat tidak bisa diharapkan dalam hal memasak. Duo magnae Kai Sehun hanya berbakat dalam menghabiskan makanan tanpa bisa memasaknya. Kalau sudah seperti itu hanya sang eomma D.O yang bisa diandalkan.

D.O baru saja membuka kulkas untuk melihat persediaan makanan untuk sarapan, ketika sang magnae membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama sang leader. Sehun berjalan terhuyung huyung menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya sang magnae sangat ingin menuntaskan 'urusannya' di kamar mandi. D.O hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan memasak sarapan paginya. Baru saja D.O hendak menuangkan minyak ke wajan, tiba tiba saja Sehun sudah duduk di dekat pantry sambil bertopang dagu. D.O yang merasa diperhatikan hanya berpura pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hyung", Sehun memecahkan suasana sepi antara diriny dan D.O.

"Wae, Sehun-ah , tumben pagi pagi begini sudah bangun, ini masih jam 04.15 loh, kau lapar ya?" tanya D.O penuh perhatian.

" Aniyo hyung, aku hanya ingin bangun pagi saja, lagipula aku kan mau ke sekolah" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kamu mandi, tapi sebelumnya kau bangunkan hyungdeul mu yang lain ya, aku mohon, mereka pasti akan sangat sulit dibangunkan", D.O memelas sambil berusaha memasang puppy eyes kepada Sehun.

"Aish, ne hyung. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu padaku, kau tidak cocok seperti itu" Sehun pun mengeluarkan evil smilenya pada D.O.

"Issh dasar magnae kurang ajar, palliwa bangunkan mereka" D.O sebal.

Sehun pun bergegas pergi untuk membangunkan hyungdeulnya. Awalnya ia hendak membangunkan Suho terlebih dahulu, namun dia ingat, semalam Suho pulang larut malam, kasihan juga kalau dibangunkan sekarang. Namun Sehun juga berpikir akan sangat tidak baik kalau ia membangunkan Kai terlebih dahulu, karena hanya akan memperburuk moodnya. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan membangunkan duo BaekYeol terlebih dahulu.

At BaekYeol's room

Sehun pun masuk ke kamar hyungnya yang dijuluki happy virus itu. Begitu masuk dia sudah disuguhi 'pemandangan' yang kurang mengenakkan, yaitu kamar itu sudah seperti sarang tikus karena begitu berantakkan.

"Hyung, ireonna palli" Sehun pun mulai mambangunkan Baekhyun karena ia berpikir akan sangat sulit kalau membangunkan Chanyeol. Karena namja tinggi itu pasti akan sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Sehun pun menggoyang gayangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat sambil berteriak teriak di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Sementara yang empunya badan hanya bergeming sambil sesekali melenguh kecil. Nampaknya sang magnae sudah cukup lelah membangunkan si eyeliner guy ini.

"Hiiiaaa" dengan satu tendangan keras, namja bersuara emas ini terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Alias dahinya duluan yang bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Aisshh, appoo, Sehun ah apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Baekhyun sambil memijat pelan dahinya.

"Yah, hyung susah sekali sih dibangunkan aku kan jadi nafsu pengen nendang hyung" jawab Sehun sambil memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Yah, tapi apa tidak bisa dengan cara yang lebih halus, ini masih pagi Sehun ah", bentak Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ne, mianhaeyo hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginy lagi" Sehun bergumam pelan sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun sepertinya mulai luluh dengan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang murung.

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa Sehun ah, mian sudah membentak mu tadi", ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk lengan Sehun.

"Hyung bangunkan Chanyeol hyung ya, ini sudah pagi meskipun kalian nanti tidak ada jadwal tetap harus bangun, aku mau bangunkan yang lain, lalu siap siap pergi ke sekolah" ucap Sehun sambil memasang puppy eyes nya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne, arraseo dan jangan melakukan hal seperti itu pada ku lagi, arraseo?" Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Ne hyung", jawab Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar happy virus, karena ia tidak mau mendengar keributan pagi dari duo BaekYeol. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Suho saja dulu, supaya setelah itu Suho akan membangunkan si raja tidur, Kai.

'Aah Sehun ah kau memang sangat pintar', batin Sehun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sambil bersenandung pelan Sehun pun membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama sang leader. Namun begitu masuk kamar ternyata, namja pemilik angelic smile tersebut sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, sambil meminum segelas air putih, yang semalam diletakkannya sendiri di nakas.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun?", tanya Sehun melongokkan separuh badannya

"Uuhhm? Ne, Sehun ah tumben sekali kau sudah bangun jam segini? Apa jadwal sekolah berubah? Setahuku kau masuk sekolah jam 7, kan?", tanya Suho dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ah hyung, semalas itukah aku? Tadi D.O umma juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mu hyung, memangnya aku ini pemalas banget apa?", ujar Sehun sebal sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aniyo Sehun ah, hanya saja ini tidak biasanya, apa yang lain sudah bangun?".

" Yang sudah bangun hanya D.O hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, Baekhyun hyung bilang akan membangunkan Chanyeol hyung, tapi hyung mau kan membangunkan Kai", ujar Sehun memelas sambil memasang pose se aegyo mungkin untuk meluluhkan Suho.

"Ne, Sehunnie mandi saja dulu, hyung akan membangunkan Kai, kalian berdua kan mau sekolah", ujar Suho manis.

"Ne, arraseo hyung", Sehun sudah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar mengingat usahanya meminta Suho membangunkan Kai berhasil. Dengan langkah riang Sehun pun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Suho POV

'Aigoo, uri maknae imut sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak keinginannya, baiklah saatny membangunkan Kai'. Suho pun berjalan ke kamar Kai untuk membangunkan namja berkulit gelap tersebut.

KaiD.O's room

Suho masuk ke kamar Kai. Begitu masuk ke kamar itu, Suho langsung hopeless karena melihat Kai nampak begitu pulas dan nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuh namja itu dibalut piyama kuning bergambar sesame street yang nampaknya pemberian dari fans. Kai nampak pulas karena tubuhny terbungkus selimut tebal. Dengan pelahan Suho mengguncang lembut tubuh Kai.

"Kai ah ireonna palli, kau kan harus pergi ke sekolah", ucap Suho pelan.

Tak di sangka Kai langsung bangun, bahkan setengah tersentak saat mendapati tangan Suho menepuk dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Kai ah wae? Kau kenapa?", Suho terlihat sangat keheranan sekaligus khawatir melihat reaksi Kai yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Oh, hyung, haahh nae gwaenchanna, aku hanya habis bermimpi buruk hyung", ucap Kai pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Jeongmallyo? Padahal kau tadi terlihat begitu nyaman dan pulas ketika tidur, bagaimana bisa kau bermimpi buruk, memang tadi kau mimpi apa Kai ah?", tanya Suho keheranan.

"Mollayo hyung, aku juga tidak yakin aku bermimpi apa, yang pasti aku ingat, aku seperti dikejar kejar seseorang atau sesuatu aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku ketakutan", Kai berujar pelan, wajahny masih terlihat pias karena ketakutan yang mendera.

"Sudahlah Kai ah, itu hanya mimpi buruk, sebaiknya kau mandi kau kan harus pergi sekolah bersama Sehunnie", ucap Suho dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ne hyung, aku akan mandi, apakah yang lain sudah bangun?", tanya Kai pelan kepada Suho.

"Ne, kau cepatlah, D.O umma sudah membuatkan sarapan ku tunggu di ruang makan ne", ucap Suho pelan sembari berjalan keluar kamar KaiD.O.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar, tiba tiba ponsel Suho bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dengan cepat Suho merogoh kantong celananya.

'Ooh, manager hyung, ada apa pagi pagi sudah menelepon ku, bukankah hari ini kami tidak ada jadwal', batin Suho heran.

"Yeoboseo", sapa Suho di telepon.

"Oh Joonmyeon ah, hari ini kau dan dongsaengdeul mu harus datang ke gedung SM, 1 jam lagi aku akan menjemput kalian, kalian siap siap ne?", ujar sang manager tanpa basa basi.

"Keundae hyung, bukankah kami hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun, bahkan latihan pun baru nanti pukul 5 sore kan?", tanya Suho keheranan.

"Mollayeo, Joonmyeon ah, aku hanya disuruh petinggi SM untuk menyampaikan hal ini padamu, dia menunggu kalian pukuk 10.00", jelas sang manager.

"Keundae hyung, dua magnae kami Kai dan Sehun kan harus sekolah, mereka saat ini saja sedang mempersiapkan untuk pergi ke sekolah, ottokheo hyung?", tanya Suho bingung.

"Joonmyeon ah, sebaiknya suruh Jongin dan Sehun untuk tidak sekolah hari ini saja, sebab aku tidak tau kenapa seonsaengnim sampai memanggil turuti saja dulu, kalau menurutku hal ini sangat penting, dia sama sekali tidak memberitauku ataupun manager yang lain", jelas ny panjang lebar.

"Ne hyung akan kukatakan pada yang lain, aku tutup teleponnya ya hyung", ujar Suho sambilmemutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun POV

'Aahh segarnya mandi sepagi ini' pikir ku.

Sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi aku berjalan melewati dapur hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe.

"Hhuumm, D.O umma kau masak apa?, wanginya benar benar menggoda sekali aku jadi lapar", ujar Sehun sambil setengah mengagetkan D.O yang sedang sibuj dengan masakannya.

"Ommo, Sehun ah kau mengagetkan", D.O bahkan nyaris menjerit karena dikagetkan Sehun.

"Hhehe, hyung kau berlebihan sekali, aku kan cuma tanya kau masak apa. Reaksimu benar benar di luar dugaan hyung, daebak", Sehun menertawai D.O yang sekarang tampangnya sudah cemberut luar biasa.

"Aiish magnae kurang ajar, bisa bisanya kau mengagetkan aku", D.O sekarang nampak sudah bisa mengendalikan kekesalannya, lagipula siapa yang bisa marah pada magnae seimut Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya mengulas senyum tipis pada D.O sambil melongokkan kepalanya pada sarapan buatan sang umma.

" Huumm, nasi goreng pasti enak, ya kan umma?", ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil, nampaknya ia sangat suka sekali menggoda hyungnya yang imut itu.

"Ish, Sehun ah bisa tidak kau tidak memanggil ku umma. Aku ini hyungmu bukan umma mu, dan berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu", ucap D.O sambil merengut sebal.

"Ah, hyung kau sensitif sekali, aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Aah sudahlah Sehun ah bantu aku menata nasi goreng ini di piring, palli", suruh D.O kepada Sehun.

"Ne hyung, ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

At dining room

Author POV

Seluruh member EXO sudah berkumpul di meja makan berbentuk bulat tersebut. Nampak D.O mulai membagikan piring piring berisi nasi goreng telur buatannya. Kai dan Sehun nampak sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna kuning, khas SOPA. Tiba tiba sang leader, Suho bangun dari duduknya.

"Dongsaengdeul, aku punya berita penting untuk kita hari ini", Suho mulai mengeluarkan kewibawaanya sebagai seorang leader.

"Wae geuraeo, hyung?", tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng.

"Aish Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau tidak berbicara saat mulut penuh, lagipula yang lain bahkan belum mulai makan", Baekhyun selaku couple namja bertubuh tinggi itu nampak kesal dengan kelakuan roommate nya.

"Ish Baeki ah, aku ini lapar sekali, kau tidak kasihan pada ku apa, nanti kalau aku mati bagaimana?", Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan rayuan maut plus omongan omongan lebaynya.

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun langsung berlagak hendah muntah, "Aish, Park Chanyeol kau ini lebay sekali sih"

"Ya, keumanhae aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar di meja makan, kalau kalian ingin bertengkar tidak akan ada sarapan pagi", pekik Suho kencang.

D.O pun mulai menenangkan suasana, "hyungie, jangan bertengkar, tadi kan Suho hyung akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita.

"Ah iya juga ya, aku sampai lupa membicarakan hal ini dengan kalian, nanti saja deh, kalian makan dulu saja", Suho melemparkan senyum angelnya pada semua member.

Sarapan pagi berlancar 'khidmat' seperti biasanya. Yang dimaksud khidmat bagi member EXO yaitu hanya ada pertengkaran mulut kecil, dan beberapa gelas air yang tumpah. Namun semua itu nampaknya sudah biasa bagi semua member.

"Dongsaengdeul, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian", ucap Suho.

"Wae geurae hyung?", si kecil Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne, Sehunie, Jonginie, apa kalian ada ulangan di sekolah?" tanya Suho pada kedua magnae.

"Setahu aku sih tidak ada hyung, waeyo?", Kai yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sehun ah, apakah ada ulangan?"

"Aniyo hyung, tapi aku ada tugas yang wajib di kumpulkan hari ini, ottokhae?", tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Sehun ah kau titipkan saja tugas mu dengan Sulli, dia kan sekelas denganmu? Otthae?", Chanyeol memberi usul.

"Chanyeollie benar Sehun ah, titipkan saja pada Sulli, ne?", tanya Suho.

"Ne hyung" jawab Sehun.

"Keundae hyung, kenapa harus tidak masuk hari ini?, memangnya ada masalah apa? Jadwal kita kosong kan? Lagipulakita latihan kan baru nanti sore?", tanya Chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa pastinya, keundae manager hyung bilang kita semua dipanggil Sooman seonsaengnim jadi kita harus pergi, arraseo?"

"Ne hyung" sahut member bersamaan.

Author POV

Seluruh member EXO sekarang sudah duduk manis di mobil van yang akan membawa mereka ke gedung SM. Seperti biasa duo happy virus ini tidak akan berhenti 'berkicau'. Sehun, Kai dan D.O duduk di jok paling belakang. Duo BaekYeol menempati tempat duduk tengah. Sementara Suho duduk di samping managernya yang sekaligus berperan sebagai supir.

Sesampainya di gedung SM, managernya meminta mereka mereka ber6 untuk menunggu di ruang latihan SM.

At practice room

"Hyung, kira-kira apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh seonsaengnim?" tanya Sehun entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Sontak seluruh member EXO langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tampang bertanya.

"Aish Sehun ah, tidak ada siapapun di antara kita yang bukan hyungmu, bisa kau perjelas siapa yang kau panggil", desis Kai pelan ke arah sang magnae.

"Hhehe, mian hyung, aku bertanya pada siapapun di antara kalian yang tahu", ujar Sehun sambil memamerkan senyum nya yang begitu aegyo.

"Mollayeo, Sehun ah, manager hyung tidak memmberi tau aku alasannya, dia hanya bilang kita ditunggu seonsaengnim", jelas Suho lembut. Sementara yang dijelaskan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, manager EXO datang ke practice room.

"Yaa, memberdeul khaja, kalian sudah ditunggu seonsaengnim di ruangannya", panggil manager pada seluruh member EXO, yang bahkan sudah tiduran di lantai karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Member EXO berjalan beriringan menuju lantai teratas gedung SM, kantor petinggi SM.

Sang manager pun mengetuk pintu ruangan si petinggi SM. Terdengar suara berat seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sooman.

Member EXO memasuki ruangan Lee Sooman selaku CEO dariSM entertainment. Sebenarnya semua member EXO merasa takut dan cemas. Biasanya Lee Sooman hanya memanggil sebuah grup secara keseluruhan apabila mereka melakukan kesalahan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, seonsaengnim", Suho pertama memberi salam lalu disusul member lainnya.

Semua member EXO memberi salam dan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat kepada Lee Sooman.

"Apakah kalian tahu, mengapa kalian semua aku panggil ke ruangan ku?", tanya Lee Sooman kepada semua member.

"Anieyo seonsaengnim, ada apa anda memanggil kami?", tanya Suho sopan.

"Begini sebenarnya aku punya 2 kabar untuk kalian, satu adalah kabar yang sangat baik, satunya lagi sih kalau menurut saya biasa saja, kalian mau dengar yang mana dulu?" Sooman memberikan pilihan pada para member.

"Kami pilih kabar yang menurut seonsaengnim biasa sajadulu", ujar Suho mewakili member lain yang hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan.

"Hhmm, begini untuk merayakan keberhasilan mini album MAMA, aku mengizinkan kalian bulan depan untuk berlibur ke pulau Jeju selama seminggu" ujar Lee Sooman dengan raut wajah sumringah.

"Jeomallyo seonsaengnim?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah berbinar binar.

"keundae seonsaengnim, apakah hanya kami saja yang pergi? Bagaimana dengan EXO M?" tanya Baekhyun, kebahagiaan jelas sekali terpancar dari raut wajah imutnya.

"EXO M akan ikut bersama kalian, dan akan ada orang hebat ikut bersama kalian", ujar Lee Sooman dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Nugueyo seonsaengnim?" Chanyeol mulai buka suara.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kabar baik yang tadi seonsaengnim bicarakan?", tanya D.O mengeluarkan tampang andalannya O.O.

"Hmm, ya ini berhubungan erat dengan hal itu" Lee Sooman mulai berteka teki.

"Apakah itu seonsaengnim?" Suho lagi lagi menyuarakan perasaan dongsaengdeulnya.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahukan kalian sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa realitasnya sekarang" ujar Lee Sooman berwibawa

"Gwaenchanayo seonsaengnim. Kami bisa menerima kok" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalian akan mendapat kan member baru untuk EXO K", ujar Lee Sooman

"MWOOO?", pekik member EXO K bersamaan.

"Apa apaan seonsaengnim, apa maksudny", Baekhyun masih separuh memekik.

"Kalian akan mendapat member baru, atau mungkin tepatnya maknae baru. Dia akan ikut kalian ke Jeju bulan depan" Lee Sooman menjawab tenang.

"Seonsaengnim kami sudah cocok dengan formasi 6 member, bagaimana mungkin seonsaengnim menambah member baru" tanya Suho mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Lee Sooman hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap member member EXO yang menatap nya tajam.

"Seonsaengnim, apakah kau benar benar ingin membuat kami seperti Super Junior sunbaenim?" tanya Sehun perlahan.

Dengan cepat D.O menyikut lengan Sehun dan melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Sehun.

"Maafkan uri maknae seonsaengnim, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sehun menurut saya benar" ucap Suho takut takut.

"Tidak apa apa, tapi percayalah padaku, kalian pasti akan sangat ber terima kasih pada ku karena memasukkannya pada formasi kalian" ujar Lee Sooman tenang.

Member EXO hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ohya, minggu depan member baru itu akan datang, jadi aku harap kalian bisa menerima nya dengan baik. Sekarang kalian sudah boleh keluar" ucap Lee Sooman lembut.

TBC...㈳5


End file.
